five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Hollows
'Biology' Are race of hostile creatures born from Humans's souls who for various reasons do not cross over to the afterlife They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. They most reside Hueco Mundo but can travel over to other if they chose. It usually takes months or years for a person to become a hollow. Once a person becomes a Hollow they are driven by one simple instinct to feed on the souls of others living or dead. While their former obsession often becomes their first target, most Hollows will eventually become mindless creatures concerned only with finding the most potent souls to devour. While most Hollows are mindless the do have some form of intelligence and loyalty example being Tier Harribel and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez when they were Hollows and formed groups with their Fraccion when to were Hollows. Usually after Hundreds to Thousands of years a Hollows will start to remove their mask and become an Arrancar. Hollows also have various classes on their level of strength. While most average Hollows can be killed easily. Their is sub group called Menos that are a lot stronger and harder to kill. These Hollows evolved after a Hollow has devoured a certain amount of fellow Hollows. Their is three know Classes of Menos, Gillians,Adjuchas and Vasto Lordes. Gillians are the lowest level Menos and are usually strong enough to take on Soul Reaper Lieutenant. They act as the foot soldiers to Higher ranked Hollows. Adjuchas are Second highest Class of Hollows they are smaller than Gillians and far fewer in number. They are much smarter and stronger than Gillians, Vasto Lordes are the Final Class of Menos's Hollows and are extremely rare in numbers with Tier Harribel being only known former one. It said that they around or above the level of Soul Reaper Captain Hollows can returned to human form when a Soul Reaper defeats them with Zanputako. Which allows them enter the afterlife. When a Hollow is killed by a Quincy, it is destroyed, soul and all, which has potentially disastrous effects on the spiritual balance of the worlds 'Culture' Because of their beast like nature most Hollows appear to be near mindless sometimes even attacking each other. Though some of the do form groups to protect themselves and hunt other Hollows to become stronger. They do however respect the strongest being in their world who all King or Queen. It also appears that Female Hollows tend to get looked as easy prey by male ones according Tier Harribel. Hollows appear to be submissive to Arrancar as most will follow orders without question. 'Strengths' Like Soul Reapers, Hollows have a multitude of combat skills and abilities, most of which are usually unique to specific Hollows. The more powerful Hollows, however, have access to a range similar techniques of greater power or use than their own unique skills. Hollows usually acquire energy to power their abilities by devouring souls, but smaller ones can ingest energy from the atmosphere when in realms with a high concentration of spiritual energy, such as Hueco Mundo. Hollws Spiritual power is poison to Quincy and would destroy their souls completely should it enter their bodies, with no chance of even Hollowfication to occur. * Soul-Body Separation: Two middle class Hollow, Shrieker and Acidwire, have used this ability. This technique allows a Hollow to forcibly extract a living spirit from his/her body. It is usually not used because Hollows tend to go after Pluses, who have no physical or living body to speak of. Acidwire used this on his younger sister, Orihime, so she could see and converse with him. Shrieker used it for more sinister means, causing the young boy Yūichi Shibata to be trapped within the body of a parakeet for three months while the Hollow chased him. The soul is still attached by the Chain of Fate and can be saved., but if it is broken (in Yūichi's case), the soul can prevent the Encroachment so long as he/she is placed inside a soulless body or animal. * Acidic Touch: Many Hollows, like Shrieker and Acidwire, have displayed this ability, although Rukia implies all Hollows possess this power. When a Hollow grabs a Human with their hands, the spot where the person was grabbed is burned as if acid were poured onto it. This occurred when Orihime was grabbed by the leg,, and when Chad's back was wounded. These wounds seem to allow the Hollow's Reiatsu to seep into the person, causing great pain to the victim. The wounds can heal if given enough time, and it is unknown if this ability works on Shinigami or other spiritually powerful beings. * Cero (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", 'Doom Blast' in the Viz translation) is a highly powerful and relatively swift energy blast which can be fired from various body parts, such as the mouth, tongue, hand, or fingers. Only Menos, Arrancar, and Visored have used Cero attacks, and it appears stronger entities can use it more efficiently and forcefully. With the exception of a few Cero techniques and users, Cero requires some time to be used effectively, so the enemy must be not moving, busy with something else, or too badly wounded to even simply dodge it. There exist a number of variations of Cero, which are usually unique to the Arrancar using it. * Garganta (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity") is how Hollows and Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Kaname Tōsen, Kisuke Urahara, and recently Mayuri Kurotsuchi have demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy which must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. * Negación (反膜 (ネガシオン), negashion; Spanish for "Negation", Japanese for "Counter-Membrane") fields are used to rescue fellow Hollows. Only the Gillian-class Menos have used it. Espada have a special cube-shaped device called Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box", Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation") (Caja de Negación in the English dub), meant to simulate Negación fields, which are used to trap and punish their subordinates if necessary. * High-Speed Regeneration (超速再生, Chōsoku Saisei; lit. "Ultra-Fast Regeneration") is an ability which allows a Hollow to heal most injuries very quickly, with the exception of the destruction of the head or vital organs. Ulquiorra states most Arrancar gave up this ability for far greater strength 'Weakness' Hollows because of their mindless nature can killed or tricked quite easily. Especially newly born Hollows who not yet as strong older. Hollows can only get stronger by devouring souls and other Hollows and evolving to a higher level. A Hollow's major weak point is also their mask which damaged enough will kill them. Hollows are particular weak to Quincy as their destroy completely along with their soul. 'List of Hollows' Fishbone D Hexapodus Acidwire Shrieker Grand Fisher Bulbous G Numb Chandelier Metastacia Bawabawa Runuganga Ayon Hooleer/Fura Battikaroa White 'Trivia' Category:Soul Society Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Races